Semplicemente
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - SIDESTORY Ora che mi sento bene... Eh... Spengo la luce... Spero di riuscire a dimostrare... Che...così va bene...


**Semplicemente**

**Nota: tradução das falas no final da página**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Ora che mi sento bene...**

**Eh... Spengo la luce...**

**Spero di riuscire a dimostrare...**

**Che...così va bene...**

**Ora che ci penso**

**Mi perdo in quell'attimo**

**Dove dicevo che tutto era fantástico**

**Mi sembra.. Ieri...**

**E ora che è successo fa lo stesso...**

**Se non ti cerco non vuol dire che mi hai perso...**

**Già sto sognando...**

_Agora que me sinto bem acendo a luz  
Espero conseguir demonstrar que assim está bem  
Agora que penso me perco naquele instante  
Onde eu dizia que tudo era fantástico  
Parece que foi ontem  
E agora que aconteceu  
Faça o mesmo  
Se não te procuro não vá dizer que me perdi  
Já estou sonhando mais adiante  
_

Retornava dos treinos para sua casa, caminhando tranqüilo... de espírito leve, com uma sensação de espírito limpo... talvez não devesse se sentir tão tranqüilo assim, sabendo que Lúcifer havia retornado, mas essa sensação insistia em permanecer...

- Tá sonhando acordado, é? – ouviu a voz atrás de si, junto com alguns passos apressados, que buscavam alcançá-lo.

- No... – voltou-se sorrindo meio divertido para Shura. O amigo capricorniano quase estancou, diminuindo bruscamente o passo, e com uma expressão de surpresa. – O que foi?

- Nada... sólo que... nunca o vi sorrindo assim... você parece tão... diferente...

- Ah, no è niente...

- Detesto quando fala em italiano... – Shura revirou os olhos.

Máscara riu, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Desculpe, esqueci que apesar do espanhol e do italiano serem tão parecidos você ainda não consegue entender o italiano...

- Você quer dizer que eu sou burro com isso, é?

- Não... não – riu o canceriano. – Mas... desde que a Giulia veio para cá, eu comecei a me confundir... às vezes falo italiano com vocês... e esqueço que vocês não entendem o meu idioma... exceto a Shina, que já cansou de ficar como intérprete.

Shura notou que havia algo realmente diferente e de muito estranho no amigo. Há anos que o conhecia, assim como os outros rapazes, e todos eles sabiam, Máscara da Morte normalmente era completamente o oposto daquilo que via agora...

- Engraçado...

- O quê?

- Você...

- Eu!?

- É... eu realmente tinha percebido que você estava diferente... mas... quando você falou da Giulia... eu percebi alguma coisa estranha... pelo menos estranha em se tratando de você...

- Do que você está falando, Shura? Endoidou por acaso, foi? – Mask franziu o cenho.

- Não... não fui eu que endoidei não... ao contrário... acho que foi você...

- EU!? Tá me chamando de louco, é, Shura? – Mask se exaltou um pouco, e agora era o mesmo canceriano ao qual todos estavam acostumados.

- No, mi amigo... estou dizendo que você... está diferente...só isso... – Shura levantou os ombros, sabia que o amigo era orgulhoso demais para admitir o que Shura havia pensado, e se ousasse falar aquilo, era bem capaz do italiano querer fuzilá-lo. Achou que o outro iria ficar meio descrente...

**Ma adesso...**

_Mas agora..._

À noite, já de volta à sua Casa, Máscara da Morte repousava sobre o sofá de sua casa, inteiramente reformada pela garota italiana que havia trazido consigo da Romênia sob ordens de Saori e ainda mais, Dele.

Na verdade, não repousava... estava compenetrado, pensativo. Olhava para um ponto fixo na tela da televisão ligada, com o olhar vazio. O que Shura havia falado para ele ficou em sua mente durante aquelas horas... talvez ele estivesse certo... talvez ele estivesse mesmo diferente... e realmente se sentia assim, mas não sabia explicar exatamente como ou o porquê... apenas sentia aquilo...

**Buona notte a te**

**Buona notte a me**

**Buona notte a chi ancora non ho incontrato...**

**Buona notte pure a lei...**

**Lei te dove sei...**

**Anche oggi che ti ho cercata...**

_Boa noite a você  
Boa noite a mim  
Boa noite à quem eu ainda não encontrei  
Boa noite também a ela  
Ela, você, onde estarão?  
Ainda hoje te procurei_

Uma sensação de leveza, uma alegria enorme, um sorriso que sempre estava brincando em seu rosto, o humor bem melhor, se sentia pleno... um homem... mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se aquele corpo terreno, do qual havia cuidado durante anos para suportar as guerras, não fosse suficiente para toda a sua existência... era algo... inexplicável... apenas se sentia bem...

- Luigi? – ouviu a voz macia e suave o chamando, mas sua mente não parecia processar as informações direito. A voz se aproximou mais. – Luigi?

- Sì? Scusi, Giulia... – Quando voltou-se para a voz, a cena que viu era linda: descalça, a garota vestia um leve robe de cetim branco, bem solto, parecendo uma túnica grega, do jeito que ela gostava... secava os cabelos molhados do recém-tomado banho com a toalha, jogando-os de lado, sobre o ombro esquerdo. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam como duas estrelas, o rosto indagativo. Parecia mesmo um anjo...

- Stai¹ benne? È successo qualcosa²?

- No... non è successo niente, angello mio... – o rapaz se levantou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Giulia, acariciando-o levemente.

- Luigi! No mi chiami angello... è peccato! – a garota respondeu, se afastando um pouco do rapaz, como se estivesse assustada.

O rapaz riu.

- Ma tu sei veramente un angello... sei proprio un angello, ti ha dimenticato?

- No... ma... non ho ancora mi abituato ad questo... – disse sem graça.

**B****uona notte a te**

**Buona**** notte a me**

**Buona**** notte a chi ancora non ho incontrato...**

**Buona**** notte p****ure a lei...**

**Anche oggi che ti vorrei...**

_Boa noite a você  
Boa noite à mim  
Boa noite à quem eu ainda não encontrei  
Boa noite também a ela  
Ainda hoje que te queria_

- Sai... acho que você tem razão... pensei sobre o que você me disse hoje, e acho que você tem razão... estou mesmo me sentindo diferente...

- Lo sé... todos nós percebemos... – tomou um gole do vinho do qual compartilhavam, passando a garrafa depois para o amigo.

- Todos nós? Como assim? – imitou o gesto anterior do outro.

- Tanto eu, quanto Saga, Milo, Mu, Aldebaran, Shion, Camus, Afrodite... todos nós percebemos que você está diferente... ainda continua sendo meio turrão, às vezes, mas agora é por outros motivos... você não vive mais de mau-humor, ou... não tem mais brigado por tantas coisas... tem sido mais calmo... e... – interrompeu a si próprio para não arriscar um comentário.

- E?

- E... – gesticulou com as mãos, sem saber direito como comentar o que queria. – E tem vivido com um brilho no olhar, completamente oposto daquele que costumava ter... porque antes o brilho no seu olhar era ameaçador... mas agora... é um brilho de alegria, de felicidade...

O outro franziu o cenho, tomando mais um gole.

- Strano³... é assim mesmo como eu me sinto... tenho me sentido muito mais alegre, mais feliz... sinto uma coisa tão... estranha, sabe? É uma sensação de leveza de espírito... espírito limpo... ou quase como se esse corpo não fosse suficiente para conter tanta alegria que tenho sentido... e...

- E...?

- Buono... acho que isso tem a ver com... – deu um meio-sorriso, meio encabulado. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se sem graça de falar algo, de confidenciar algo a seu amigo. Ele e Shura sempre foram bons amigos, e com certeza, era com o espanhol com quem se dava melhor para essas coisas... não era comum ter segredos ou coisas para confidenciar a alguém, mas agora...

- Com... a Giulia?

- Sì... – disse, de cabeça baixa, evitando encarar Shura.

- Eu sei... – riu o espanhol.

- Sai?

- Sei... eu sei o que é isso, meu amigo... – Mask franziu novamente o cenho ao ouvir a resposta de Shura. – Isso... essa alegria... essa felicidade que você está sentindo... essas sensações estranhas... isso é amor, meu amigo.

- Amore? Ma... come...?

- Sendo...

**Semplicemente**

**Semplicemente**

**Semplicemente**

**Semplicemente...**

**(nananana! )**

_Simplesmente...  
Simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente..._

**La**** voglia di non ragionare**

**Ma**** vivere sempre disposto**

**A**** rischiare e ridere...**

**R****iderne..**

**L****a gioia di quest'attimo**

**S****enza pensarci troppo**

**S****olo gustandolo...**

**L****e stesse storie**

**E**** quei percorsi che non cambiano...**

**Q****uelle canzoni**

**E**** le passioni che rimangono...**

**S****emplicemente non scordare...**

**( nananana! )**

_A vontade de não discutir, mas viver  
Sempre disposto a arriscar e rir  
Rir da alegria deste minuto  
Sem pensar somente na satisfação  
A mesma história e aquele percurso que não mudamos  
Aquelas canções e a paixão que restou  
Simplesmente  
Não esquecer_

_  
_- Giulia?

- _Sì?_

- Dove sei?

- Sono qui... nella stanza...

- Giulia...

- Ciao Luigi...

- Senti... che ti sembra fare la cena stasera da me?

- Stasera? Humm... mi sembra buono... ma perchè? C'è una ragione speciale? – perguntou a garota, terminando de arrumar a cama de Mask, e levantando-se, mirando-o curiosa.

- No... niente speciale, però... – deu de ombros.

Giulia sorriu. Pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e olhou-o nos olhos azulados, como o céu da Itália, a terra natal de ambos, que há muito tempo, nenhum dos dois via.

- Stasera farò la cena da te.

- Grazie. Dunque... può scendere alle otto. Sarà tutto pronto per la cena.

- Giusto. Allora... alle otto ci vediamo...

- Alle otto.

A garota saiu, repousando um suave beijo sobre a maçã do rosto de Máscara. Por dentro, ele comemorava. Era uma pena que ela parecia não ver o que sentia e que acabara de descobrir que sentia aquilo. Mesmo tendo passado algumas noites juntos, mesmo tendo mudado um bom bocado por ela... parecia que ela não percebera tudo o que sentia. Talvez, ela tivesse suas razões. Desde que se conheceram até aquela noite de natal, os dois viviam implicando um com o outro... mesmo depois daquela noite, eles viviam brigando e discutindo... ora porque ela dizia que ele era um insensível, que era bruto, que era grosso, rude... ora porque ela queria que ele mudasse seu modo de se vestir e passasse a usar roupas mais finas e caras... ora era porque ele a chamava de fresca, metida, etc... e quando se beijavam, apesar de todas as discussões, era inegável a atração entre eles... o único momento em que se entendiam logo era... na cama... mesmo tendo parte da alma de um anjo, ela era muito humana...

No entanto... esse ardor das vezes que foram para a cama, não era mais a única coisa que ele sentia. Na verdade, após um certo tempo, passaram a se entender, e continuavam se atracando algumas vezes, mas começaram a cultivar algo que se assemelhava à amizade, passavam algumas horas conversando, iam ao centro de Athenas juntos, ela vinha a sua casa ajeitar algumas coisas, ou jantarem, ou beberem vinho, somente os dois ou as vezes acompanhados pelos amigos e amigas de ambos.

E a companhia dela era tão boa. Gostava de passar horas com ela. Era como se não existisse o mundo, ou Lúcifer, ou Saori, ou perigos.

E agora que se sentia bem, ele precisava falar a ela...

**Come i libri della scuola fra le dite...**

**La colazione ogni ****mattina da una vita...**

**Semplice****..**

**Come**** incontrarsi perdersi**

**poi ritrovarsi amarsi lasciarsi...**

**poteva andare meglio può darsi...**

**dormire senza voglia di alzarmi...**

**e faccio quello che mi pare...**

_Como os livros da escola entre os dedos  
O café de cada manhã de uma vida  
Simples como encontrar-se  
Se perder depois, retornar, se amar, se deixar  
Poderia ser o melhor que se pode dar  
Dormir sem vontade de levantar  
Faço aquilo que me agrada_

**( nananana! )**

Terminava de ajeitar as coisas sobre a mesa, quando ouviu os passos vindo cada vez mais próximos. Quantos anos fazia que ele não cozinhava, não arrumava a mesa, nem nada deste tipo?

Desde quando era criança...? Não... depois de adulto ele ainda cozinhava, embora não mostrasse isso para todos, mas gostava de cozinhar. Talvez os treinos, a criação tão dura, para sempre estar pronto para a batalha o tenha feito tornar-se tão duro... e deixou de lado as sutilezas da vida... tornou-se cruel...

Decidiu-se por deixar o passado para trás. Talvez fosse uma chance de se redimir do que fizera agora, protegendo Giulia, que possuía parte da alma de um dos anjos de Deus. Já se redimira em parte com Athena, ajudando a combater o mal... mas talvez, ainda faltasse alguma coisa...

Talvez faltasse aprender a amar...

- Buona notte...

- Ah,Giulia... – a garota havia acabado de adentrar a sua casa, e via uma imagem que fez sua respiração falhar.

A jovem usava um vestido leve, de cor creme, solto, com um corte triangular, até a altura dos joelhos, mangas 3/4 largas, os olhos contornados com lápis preto, os lábios ressaltados por uma cor rósea levemente avermelhada, os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros... calçava um par de sandálias de um tom meio dourado, de saltos finos mas não tão altos. Usava um par de brincos dourados que também iluminavam seu rosto.

**S****e ci penso ora...**

**se ci penso adesso...**

**non so ancora che cosa ne sarà...**

**perchè mi manca il fiato...**

**perchè ti cerco ancora...**

**non so dove che cosa ci sarà!**

_E se penso nesta hora  
E se penso agora_  
_Não sei ainda que coisa será  
Porque me faz falta a respiração  
Porque te procuro agora  
Não sei onde e nem sei o que será_

- Giulia?

- Sì?

- Voglio parlare con te... su una cosa importante...

- Sì?

- Buono... sai... ieri Shura ha parlato con me su come io ho cambiato dal Natale... e... buono... credo che io ho cambiato per un motivo...

- E qual è questo motivo?

- Senti... io non ho mai sentito questo nella tutta mia vita... ma... mi piace tanto stare con te... io sento una cosa che non lo so come spiegare, soltanto... lo so che voglio tanto stare con te, tutti i giorni, voglio potere ti vedere sorridere, ti vedere guardarmi come tu sempre mi guardi...

- Luigi... cosa stai dicendo?

- Voglio dire... – segurou as mãos dela, fazendo-a parar de falar e olhá-lo nos olhos. – Voglio dire che ti amo... Io ti amo, Giulia... e non ho mai amato nessuna ragazza nella tutta mia vita!

**Ah...**

**semplicemente**

**semplicemente**

**semplicemente ....**

**( nananana! )**

_Simplesmente...  
Simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente..._

_Si__mplesmente..._

**buona notte a te**

**buona notte a me**

**buona notte a chi ancora non ho incontrato...**

**buona notte pure a lei...**

**lei te dove sei...**

**anche oggi che ti ho cercata...**

_Boa noite a você  
Boa noite à mim  
Boa noite à quem eu ainda não encontrei  
Boa noite também a ela  
Ela, você, onde estarão?  
Ainda hoje te procurei_

A garota não respondeu. Apenas ficou observando os orbes azuis que fitavam-na. Ficou muda. Por mais que estivesse curtindo os momentos que passava com ele, jamais esperava ouvir aquilo. Estava assustada, confusa, não sabia o que sentia. Óbvio que gostava dos momentos que passava com ele, e percebia que ele tinha um modo diferente de tratá-la agora. E mesmo ela, também o tratava de outra forma, mas...

Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer... não sabia o que sentia...

Talvez qualquer outra mulher agora teria outro tipo de reação e iria querer fazer outra coisa, mas... a única coisa que ela queria fazer agora era sair dali. Ir embora. Ir para seu quarto, pensar, refletir... tentar entender o que se passava com ela, tentar absorver o que ele havia dito.

E foi o que ela fez. Soltou suas mãos das dele, balançando a cabeça confusa, virou-se e saiu caminhando, em direção aos aposentos reservados às garotas.

- Giulia?

- No... no...

- Giulia!!! – chamou-a, alto. – Dìo... cosa ho fatto di sbagliato? – passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

- Deixe-a ir... ela só está confusa...

- Gabriel? O que está fazendo aqui?

**buona notte a te**

**buona notte a me**

**buona notte a chi ancora non ho incontrato...**

**buona notte pure a lei...**

**anche oggi che ti vorrei...**

_Boa noite a você  
Boa noite à mim  
Boa noite à quem eu ainda não encontrei  
Boa noite também a ela  
Ainda hoje que te queria_

**semplicemente**

**semplicemente**

**semplicemente**

**semplicemente ...**

**( nananana!)**

_Simplesmente...  
Simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente..._

_Simplesmente..._

- Dando uma ajuda para você... – sorriu o anjo.

- Pfff... se tivesse como me ajudar, agora...

- Calma, Luigi... você descobriu o amor, deu o primeiro passo... falou de seus sentimentos para ela, deu o segundo passo... você agiu certo... apenas, dê um tempo a ela...

- Mas... porquê? Porque ela precisa de um tempo? Ela...

- Ela não consegue entender os próprios sentimentos ainda...

- Isso significa que ela sente...

- A mesma coisa? Não sei... não posso saber o que ela sente...

- Mas como não? VOCÊ É UM ANJO!!!!! - o italiano crispou-se, voltando ao jeito habitual de sempre.

- Sim, eu sou um anjo, mas isso não significa que sei o que ela sente... acalme-se, Luigi...

O rapaz suspirou.

- O que eu faço agora, Gabriel?

- Quer um conselho? De anjo?

- Diga...

- Dê a ela um tempinho, mas... tente demonstrar a ela que fala sério, quando diz que a ama, mostre a ela que sente mesmo isso... tente conquistá-la...

- E como faço isso?

- Isso depende de você...

- Mas...? – ao voltar-se novamente para o anjo, este já havia sumido. – Ah, Giulia...

-x-x-x-

Olá pessoas...

Não, eu não estou voltando agora a escrever... apenas quis escrever essa fic para a Pure-Petit... e bao, pra Margarida tbm, pq afinal, ela me colocou na fic dela... só q nessa fic a May não aparece e a fic não é UA. É uma sidestory de Destiny's Child, mas que não necessariamente precisa ser uma coisa que vai realmente acontecer na fic da neko-sama e/ou não exatamente como as coisas foram escritas aqui... Talvez eu faça continuações dessa fic... como caps dessa fic msm, ou tlvz, como outras oneshots... ainda a decidir...

Como ainda estou em aulas, assim como a maioria, e como a faculdade é um c""""Zinho... hiuaeiuaheiuhaeuihiuae... ou seja... como quando eu tenho aulas, só faço as coisas da faculdade, e quase não faço mais nada das coisas q eu gosto... agora só em julho, e sei La se vai ser tão comum assim eu escrever... anyways... vamos ao que interessa...

A fic como puderam ver é sidestory da fic da Pure, contando um pouco sobre o Mask e a Giulia(sim minha personagem)... a música tema é "Semplicemente" do Zero Assoluto, uma dupla de cantores italianos, que tem um estilo bem gostoso de ouvir... musicas suaves e românticas... embora as letras não sejam necessariamente românticas... ouvi essa musica por acaso, quando procurava uma musica para a fic, que fosse musica italiana contemporânea... afinal, o que ouvimos normalmente de musica italiana eh Eros Ramazzotti, Laura Pausini, Andrea Boccelli, que é legal, mas não tem o estilo que queria... um outro lá que esqueci o nome, mas que tbm é legal, mas já usaram em outras fics e eu não quis repetir... enfim...

Recomendo buscarem no youtube por Zero Assoluto, e ouvirem as musicas deles... mto gostoso de ouvir mesmo!

Ok, chega de lorota, vamos às traduções... sim, como perceberam eu sei italiano... na verdade, só o básico, to só no segundo semestre de italiano aqui na Unicamp... mas ao menos já dá pra aproveitar bastante para entender as coisas... ao menos quando eles não falam rápido demais... e quando não falam tão em dialeto... vou procurar um pouco sobre dialeto siciliano pra dar uma cara mais definida ao mask...

Bom, acho que é isso... vejam a tradução abaixo ok?

Bjoooos!

1 _Scusi, Giulia..._ = Desculpe, Giulia

2 _stai _= você está; _è successo qualcosa_ = aconteceu alguma coisa?

"_No... non è successo niente, angello mio..."_ – não, não aconteceu nada, meu anjo

"_Luigi! No mi chiami angello... è peccato!" _– Luigi! Não me chame de anjo, é pecado

"_Ma tu sei veramente un angello... sei proprio un angello, ti ha dimenticato_?" – mas você é verdadeiramente um anjo, é mesmo um anjo, se esqueceu?

"_No... ma... non ho ancora mi __abituato ad questo..."_ – não, mas ainda não me habituei a isso

_3 Strano _= estranho

_- Dove sei?_ = onde você está?

_- Sono qui... nella stanza_... = estou aqui, no quarto

_- Ciao Luigi..._ = oi Luigi

_- Senti... che ti sembra fare la cena stasera da me?_ = Ouça, o que você acha de jantar aqui comigo esta noite?

_- Stasera? Humm... mi sembra buono... ma perchè? C__'è una ragione speciale?_ = Esta noite? Hummm.. acho bom(mais ao pé da letra: me parece)... mas porquê? Há alguma razão especial?

_- No... niente speciale, però..._ = não, nada especial, porém...

_- Stasera farò la cena da te._ = esta noite jantarei aqui com você

_- Grazie. Dunque... può scendere alle otto. Sarà tutto pronto per la cena._ = Obrigado. Então... pode descer às oito. Estará tudo pronto para a janta.

_- Giusto. Allora... alle otto ci vediamo..._ = Certo. Então... às oito, nos vemos.

_- Alle otto._ = às oito.

_- Voglio parlare con te... su una cosa importante..._ = quero falar com você... sobre uma coisa importante

_- Buono... sai... ieri Shura ha parlato con me su come io ho cambiato dal Natale... e... buono... credo che io ho cambiato per un motivo..._bom, sabe, ontem Shura falou comigo sobre como eu mudei desde o natal e bom... creio que eu mudei por um motivo.

_- E qual è questo motivo?_e qual é esse motivo?

_- Senti... io non ho mai sentito questo nella tutta mia vita... ma... mi piace tanto stare con te... io sento una cosa che non lo so come spiegare, soltanto... lo so che voglio tanto stare con te, tutti i giorni, voglio potere ti vedere sorridere, ti vedere guardarmi come tu sempre mi guardi..._Ouça, eu nunca senti isso em toda minha vida, mas, gosto muito de estar com você, eu sinto uma coisa que não sei explicar, só... sei que quero estar com você, todos os dias, quero poder ver você sorrir, quero ver você me olhando como sempre me olha

_- Luigi... Cosa stai dicendo?_ = Luigi, o que você está dizendo?

- _Voglio dire... Voglio dire che ti amo... Io ti amo, Giulia... e non ho mai amato nessuna ragazza nella tutta mia vita!_ = quero dizer que te amo, eu te amo, Giulia, e nunca amei nenhuma garota em toda a minha vida!

_Dìo... cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?_ – Deus, o que eu fiz de errado?


End file.
